The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a through silicon via (TSV) and a method of manufacturing the same.
An electronics industry trend is to manufacture lighter, smaller and faster products at low cost that perform multiple functions at high performance levels. In an effort to meet these demands, multi-chip stacked package technology or system in package technology has been used. The multi-chip stacked package technology or the system in package technology uses through silicon vias.
A multi-chip stacked package or a system in package may perform functions of a plurality of unit semiconductor devices in one semiconductor package. Although a thickness of the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be relatively larger when compared with a conventional unit chip package, a size of the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be similar to that of the unit chip package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may be used in the products such as, for example, a cell phone, a notebook computer, a memory card or a portable camcorder, which operate at high performance levels and are small or portable.